Giovanni's Return
by DoctorSeverusSkywalker
Summary: This story follows on from the game storyline. It is set 5 years after the events of Red/Blue/Yellow and 2 years after the events of Gold/Silver/Crystal. Giovanni has decided to come out of hiding and reform Team Rocket greater than ever before.
1. The Last Five Years

Chapter 1

The Last Five Years

Five years had passed since his defeat. Five years had passed since Team Rocket had fallen. In that time almost nothing had happened. Only two years ago some of the remaining Grunts and the Executives tried to return. But that did not last. This time, it would be different. This time, no kids were going to get in the way. This time, Giovanni would become the most powerful Pokémon trainer in the world.

He remembered it so well. Some kid named Red discovered his hideout in Celadon City. He was then defeated in battle by this kid. In the confusion of escaping Giovanni dropped his Silph Scope and Red picked it up. Because of this Team Rockets operations in Lavender Town were foiled.

Only a week later Giovanni broke into Silph Co. in Saffron City, to steal the Top Secret Master Ball. Another young kid called Blue came to battle this time but he never even reached Giovanni. He was in control until Red came to fight. Giovanni had gotten stronger but so had Red. Red won with ease for a second time. Giovanni was driven out of the building. His operation had failed. To his rage he found out that Red was given a Master Ball by the company president for saving them. He had to get stronger.

This is when he returned to Viridian City where he was the Gym Leader. His Pokémon all got stronger after beating all the pathetic challengers. Then he had a good challenger. That kid, Blue, who didn't even get past his idiotic trio, Jessie, James and that stupid talking Meowth. But this time Blue won and Giovanni congratulated him and waited for another challenger. Of all the people it could have been it had to be the one always ruining his plans. Red. He wouldn't lose this time. His Pokémon were far stronger than they were in Saffron City. He put up a tough fight for Red but Red only just won. After putting up and act of graciousness Giovanni went into seclusion and hiding to become more powerful so he could reform Team Rocket.

After three years of training in Tohjo Falls he heard a radio broadcast. It was from his deputy, Archer, saying that Team Rocket had returned. On his way out another kid, called Gold, stopped him with Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon, at his side. Gold beat him in battle and returned to the past and at the same time that Giovanni was defeated by Gold in Tohjo Falls, a future version of Gold defeated the rest of Team Rocket in Goldenrod City.

Things were different now. He was far away from Kanto and Johto and was training amongst people who didn't know him. Even though this region had there share of crime syndicates attacking he was hoping to bring Team Rocket back here before returning to Kanto and Johto.


	2. To the Hoenn Region!

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I just wanted to say a few words before you continue reading Although I have said this is based off the games there will be some anime characters that appear and the game characters will be very similar to the anime counterparts. I have also increased the ages of the kids so that they started their journey when they were fourteen instead. I felt that it was more realistic that this was the case. Enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

To the Hoenn Region!

Red, Blue and Leaf had all decided to travel to the Hoenn region together. Now that Blue had finally gotten time off as Viridian Gym Leader he had much more time to travel. Hoenn was good because there were so many Pokémon there that didn't live in Kanto or Johto.

'There it is,' Red said looking at the huge port ahead, 'Slateport City.' As the boat docked the three trainers decided to go their separate ways throughout Hoenn. Leaf stayed on the boat so she could go to Lilycove City to participate in Pokémon Contests. Blue decided to go south. As Red was walking north towards Mauville City he saw a man wearing all black clothes and a black beret. It couldn't be. They disbanded years ago.

'Go Swampert!' Red heard a voice calling. Red had never seen a real Swampert but he knew what it was. A boy the same age as Red appeared from behind. The man turned around and Red saw the big, red letter "R" on his torso and that confirmed it. He was a Team Rocket grunt. A woman wearing similar clothing came up next to the first grunt.

'I choose you. Mightyena!" the female grunt called while her partner called, 'Raticate! Go!

'Come on,' Red said, 'Charizard!'

'Fire Blast!' Red called as the other boy called, 'Hydro Pump!' The two Rockets were easily defeated. Nothing had changed about them in five years. They were as weak as ever.

'Team Rocket,' the boy said.

'I thought they disbanded,' Red said, 'In Kanto.'

'They first appeared in Hoenn very recently,' the boy told him, 'I'm Brendan from Littleroot Town'

'I'm Red, from Pallet Town,' Red replied.

'You must know Professor Oak,' Brendan quickly said, 'But tell me more about Team Rocket.'

'They started about twenty years ago but they weren't really well known until five years ago,' Red started, 'About the same time I began my Pokémon journey their plans got bigger. They started by stealing fossils from Mt. Moon with the intention of selling them. That's when I first saw them. Then they started recruiting new grunts just outside Cerulean City before robbing some residents in Cerulean City. They even tried to recruit me. I didn't see them again until I discovered their hideout under the Celadon City Game Corner and that's where I first met the boss, Giovanni. I beat him in a battle but he escaped but he left the Silph Scope behind. I then heard they were in Lavender Town in the Pokémon Tower. I was told they had murdered a Marowak'-

'They killed a Pokémon?' Brendan asked with shock and disgust.

'That's right. The Marowak began to haunt the Pokémon Tower. I used the Silph Scope to unmask the ghost, which was Marowak. I calmed its spirit and sent Team Rocket away. After that they moved all the graves to a new building called the House of Memories. Team Rocket took over Saffron City and Silph Co. I had gone in and after a long way through I found Giovanni again. They were trying to steal the Master Ball but I stopped him. The president gave me the Master Ball to thank me. I didn't see Team Rocket until I challenged the Gym in Viridian City. The Gym Leader's identity was a total secret but he revealed himself to me. It was Giovanni. I beat him and won the Earth Badge. He decided to disband Team Rocket forever. But then I travelled the Sevii Islands and some Grunts were trying to steal a Ruby and I stopped them. They did succeed in stealing a Sapphire but I won it back from them. I never heard from them again. Those gems were required to make Celio's network machine work.'

'The one that connected to Hoenn?' Brendan asked.

'That's the one,' Red replied, 'Team Rocket did come back in Johto three years later without Giovanni but I'm not really aware of they did. The only thing I knew what happened is they took over the Goldenrod City Radio Tower to try and contact Giovanni but he never came.'

'Who stopped them that time?' Brendan asked.

'Another kid called Gold,' Red replied, 'He's a very good trainer. We had a big battle on top of Mt. Silver. It was a draw.'


	3. Double Trouble

Chapter 3

Double Trouble

Blue had finally made it to Dewford Town on Blastoise's back. The first thing he was going to do was challenge the gym here. He believed it was a Fighting-type gym. That was fine, he had a lot of Pokémon that could beat them.

It appeared that the gym was built into the cave surrounding the small town. He went in. It was pitch black inside. Suddenly a voice called out, 'Who challenges this gym?'

'I do,' Blue called back to the voice, 'I'm not afraid. I'm a gym leader myself. My name is Blue from Pallet Town, grandson of Professor Samuel Oak and gym leader in Viridian City!'

The light's came on and the voice was given a body who said, 'I'm Brawly from Seven Island and the gym leader here in Dewford Town.'

Brawly jumped from the high rock he was standing on and said, 'If you're a gym leader, why are you here?'

'I still enjoy travelling so I found someone to be caretaker gym leader,' Blue replied, 'but that's beside the point. I want a battle!'

'I accept,' Brawly said, 'I choose Hariyama!'

'Alakazam,' Blue said as Alakazam left its Poké Ball, 'Psychic.' Alakazam's eyes glowed purple and Hariyama was thrown in the air and knocked out.

'Hariyama, return!' Brawly ordered. As Hariyama returned to it's Poké Ball Brawly said, 'Psychic-type, should have known. In that case I choose Heracross! Use Megahorn!' Heracross's speed came to Brawly's advantage as it knocked out Alakazam.

'Go Pidgeot!' Blue called, 'Fly!' Pidgeot used fly to beat Heracross and Brawley's next three Pokémon, Machamp, Medicham and Primeape. Brawly had one left, 'I choose you, Blaziken! Use Thunder Punch!' This knocked out Pidgeot. Then Blue called on his oldest friend Blastoise to take care of the Fire-type Blaziken.

'Now I'm in trouble,' Brawly said.

'Trouble?' said a female voice very familiar to Blue. The same voice then said, 'Prepare for trouble!'

A male voice, also familiar to Blue, then said, 'Make it double!'

'To protect the world from devastation!' the female said with the male saying, 'To unite all peoples within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

A woman with waist length red hair wearing white clothes with a big red 'R' on them revealed herself, 'Jessie!' Then the male, with shoulder length blue hair and wearing similar clothes, revealed himself, 'James!'

'Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!' Jessie announced excitedly. James followed up by saying, 'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth! That's right!' A third voice announced belonging to a talking Meowth.

'Team Rocket!' Brawly said sounding annoyed.

'You're back!' Blue said with disbelief.

'Arbok!' Jessie called as James called, 'Weezing!' Then they said, 'Go!' at the same time. This was pointless because Hydro Cannon from Blastoise and Blast Burn from Blaziken sent Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok and Weezing all flying. Blue and Brawly heard them distantly screaming, 'Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!'

'You said they're back,' Brawly said to Blue curiously.

'They were at large in Kanto five years ago, then again in Johto two years ago,' Blue told him, 'You never heard about them?'

'Five years ago we had Team Aqua and Team Magma to deal with,' Brawly replied, 'But I did hear about a Radio Tower in Johto being overtaken.'

'That was Team Rocket,' Blue said, 'Anyway let's continue the battle.'

'Alright,' Brawly said, 'Blaziken use Thunder Punch!'

'Blastoise!' Blue called out, 'Use Surf!' Blastoise proved to be faster than Blaziken and won the battle.

'Well done Blue,' Brawly said graciously, 'that was a good battle against both Team Rocket and myself. I would have been happy to just give you the badge after that.'

'As a gym leader I knew that it would be wrong to accept it like that,' Blue told him.

'But you can accept it for beating me so here it is, the Knuckle Badge.'

'Thanks Brawly. I guess if you won I would have to give you an Earth Badge,' Blue joked. He walked away feeling happy but then he had a bad feeling. Team Rocket was back. What if they were worse this time? He had to find out.


	4. Archie and Maxie

Chapter 4

Archie and Maxie

The boat had finally docked in Lilycove City. Leaf along with most of the other passengers disembarked and she made her way towards the Contest Hall. She was never as good a trainer as Red or Blue but she had become a master coordinator. On the other hand when contests first came to Kanto, Red tried to participate in one and he failed miserably because his Snorlax attacked the other participants' Pokémon and then took a nap.

'We're now beginning the Beauty Contest, Normal Rank!' The MC announced, 'Here are the entrants and their Pokémon!' Their was a roar of cheering from the crowd as the MC announced, 'First we have Jack from Fallabor Town with his Sandslash! Next we have May from Petalburg City with her Beautifly! Here's someone from far away, Leaf from Pallet Town with her Ninetales and last, but not least, someone else from far away, Patch from Fuchsia City with his Hitmontop!' Over the top of all the cheering, Patch yelled out, 'It's not Patch–' Leaf could swear she heard a woman cutting him off by saying, 'Be quiet!'

The contest was a beautiful show from all the Pokémon. Leaf's Ninetales was doing really well. This was until May called, 'Beautifly! Show them your Sleep Powder!' This ended up putting Ninetales to sleep, and one that it would take a while to wake up from.

'Now I'm in trouble,' Leaf said, 'Ninetales wake up and use Fire Spin!' That did no good. Not only did Ninetales not wake up but also the word trouble really sparked trouble.

'Prepare for trouble!' said the same voice Leaf heard earlier.

'Make it double!' said Patch.

'To infect the world with devastation!' the woman said as Patch said, 'To blight all peoples in every nation!'

'To denounce the goodness of truth and love!'

'To extend our wrath to the stars above!'

'Cassidy!' said the woman as she jumped from the audience to stand next to Patch who then said his real name, 'Butch!'

'Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night!' Cassidy said followed by Butch saying, 'Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!'

'That's right!' they said together. After they finished this more Team Rocket grunts piled into the hall followed and started stealing Pokémon. After every trainer and coordinator was being held hostage, a man with bright teal hair who was wearing a black suit with a red "R" pinned to the lapel and a black beret. The fact that he was wearing a suit indicated that he was superior to Butch and Cassidy. This was confirmed by them saying, 'Proton, sir!'

'Giovanni will certainly be pleased with what you've done here,' Proton said, 'We're doing so much better here in Hoenn with him back than we did in Johto two years ago.'

'Congratulations sir,' Butch said.

'Don't congratulate me Butch,' Proton said, 'Congratulate the whole team.'

'Maybe not Jessie or her good for nothing partner, James,' Cassidy said.

'Regardless it won't be long before we can return to Kanto and Johto,' Proton told them, 'Soon we will be in control of three regions.'

'Not if I have anything to say about it,' a rough looking man said, 'Stop doing what your doing Team Rocket!'

'We do what we like,' Proton said to the man. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Archie, leader of Team Aqua,' the man said, 'we had gained a lot of power here in Hoenn five years ago. But our plans to expand the sea failed dismally. Now I understand it was wrong.'

'I would expect ridiculous plans like that would fail, Archie,' Proton told him. 'Simpler plans, like ours of stealing Pokémon for profit, are much more likely to succeed.'

'It's still wrong!' another man said. This man had shoulder length red hair and he didn't look as rough as Archie. 'I'm Maxie, leader of Team Magma. We also gained a lot of power here in Hoenn at the same time that Team Aqua did. Our plans of expanding the landmass failed dismally as well. It just became war.'

'More ridiculous plans,' Proton said.

'Sir,' Butch said to Proton, 'two girls got out of the hall and they freed all the Pokémon to beat the grunts.'

'Go and stop them,' Proton ordered. Less than a minute later Proton heard May shout, 'Fire Punch Blaziken!' Then he heard Cassidy grunting. Then he heard Leaf say, 'Venusaur use Vine Whip on Biff!' Then he heard Butch say, 'It's Butch, not Biff!' Then he heard a crash then Butch and Cassidy shouting, 'Team Rocket's blasting off again!' May and her Blaziken came in with Leaf and her Venusaur.

'Go Weezing,' Proton called. He had three grunts come to help by using Sandshrew, Raticate and Golbat.

'Blaziken,' May said. 'Use Blaze Kick.'

'Vine Whip Venusaur!' Leaf ordered.

'Go Sharpedo!' Archie said. 'Use Crunch!'

'I choose Camerupt!' Maxie called. 'Use Mud Shot!' Team Rocket lost the battle and after that all their agents escaped from the building.

'Thanks for your help May,' Archie said.

'No problem,' May replied.

'Thanks to you as well Leaf,' Maxie said. Archie jumped on his Dragonite and Maxie got on his Crobat and the both left.

'I can't believe Team Rocket's back,' Leaf said.

'I don't like them,' May said, 'but if Archie and Maxie are trying to stop them than we have both Team Aqua and Team Magma are against them.'

'That's true,' Leaf said, 'but what if they return to Kanto before either of those teams manage to stop them?'


	5. The Old Hideout

Chapter 5

The Old Hideout

'Hello, this is Brendan.'

'Brendan, this is May! Team Rocket is in Lilycove City we need good trainers like you to come and help.'

'All right I'm on my way,' Brendan replied he then turned to Red and said, 'we need to go to Lilycove City. Team Rocket has taken control of the city'

'This is exactly what happened in Saffron City five years ago,' Red said. He then had his Pokégear out and was talking to Blue, 'Team Rocket's back!'

'I know. They attacked Dewford Gym.'

'Team Rocket has control of Lilycove City. You have to get there immediately.'

'How? It's too far away to walk and surf, a boat takes too long and I've never been so I can't fly there.'

'Fly to Slateport City and follow me and this other trainer called Brendan.' Before he hung up Red heard Blue calling, 'Pidgeot! Slateport City!' Shortly he and Brendan saw a Pidgeot approaching with Blue on it's back. Pidgeot landed and Blue introduced himself to Brendan.

'Let's go now,' Brendan said, 'Salamence, get us to Lilycove City.'

'Charizard,' Red said, 'Follow Brendan and Salamence.'

'You do the same Pidgeot,' Blue said. The three boys mounted their flying Pokémon and got to Lilycove City very quickly. When they landed they went to the Contest Hall were they saw May, Leaf and another boy.

'Wally!' Brendan said, 'What are you doing here?'

'May called me and told me what happened so I had to come,' Wally replied, 'Where's Marcus?'

'Over here Wally,' Marcus replied. He was a tall boy the same age as the rest of them with brown hair.

'Red, Blue, this is Wally,' Brendan said, 'he's champion of the Pokémon League here in Hoenn.'

'I used to be the champion in Kanto,' Blue told Wally then he turned to Red and continued, 'until someone took the title from me. Now I'm just the gym leader in Viridian City.'

'I'm not the champion anymore Blue,' Red said agitated, 'I've also stopped training on Mt. Silver now.'

'That was all your choice to do that,' Blue said. Leaf told them to stop their fighting and to focus on the matter at hand.

'What's happening here right now?' Red asked.

'They came into the Contest Hall and started stealing Pokémon,' May said, 'we sent them away from the contest hall but we think they're hiding in the city. Archie and Maxie came in to help us.'

'Who?' Blue asked.

'Archie was the boss of Team Aqua and Maxie was the boss of Team Magma,' Brendan explained. 'They were the big crime gangs in Hoenn five years ago. If I'm right Team Rocket must be hiding in the old Aqua Hideout.' They were correct. Team Rocket had occupied the Aqua Hideout as their base. The group all had to sneak in very quietly and break in around the back but then they were stopped.

'What are you doing?' a man asked them. 'Don't break in. They'll catch you. Follow me.'

'Who are you?' Wally asked.

'I'm Archer. I used to be an Executive in Team Rocket. Two years ago in Johto, I was the leader in Giovanni's absence. When Gold defeated me I realised that what we were doing was wrong.'

The group all came in through the secret entrance and went through very quietly. It was only when they stepped on a warp tile that they made a mistake. They landed in a small room with a screen that took up an entire wall. Opposite that wall was a desk with a man in an orange suit sitting behind it stroking a Persian. Red recognised him immediately. It was Giovanni.

'You,' Giovanni said, 'Why are you here Red?'

'To stop Team Rocket.' Red replied.

'I can't let you do that,' Giovanni told him.

'I thought you reformed,' Red said solemnly.

'Of course that's what I was going to tell you,' Giovanni said before turning to Archer, 'Good to have you back Archer.'

'I'm here to stop you as well Giovanni,' Archer told him, 'Team Rocket is wrong. A kid called Gold showed me that, two years ago, at the Radio Tower.'

'I was training in Tohjo Falls when you were there,' Giovanni said, 'that kid came to me with Celebi and stopped me from returning to you. Blue, I believe you're my successor at the Viridian Gym.'

'That's right. I'm doing a much better job than you ever did,' Blue replied.

'How so?' Giovanni asked.

'At least the challengers know who I am. I didn't know who you were until Red told me after he became champion,' Blue said.

'Does that make you a better trainer?' Giovanni asked.

'At least MY Rhydon doesn't wear an earpiece so challengers don't hear my voice in case they recognise it.' Giovanni ignored Blue and just said, 'Enough of this, Nidoking, Nidoqueen! Get rid of them,' Giovanni ordered. The entire group aside from Red left who then engaged battle with Giovanni.

'Go Espeon! Use Psychic!' Red called.

'Nidoking, dodge and use Crunch!' Nidoking took out Espeon. Nidoking took out Red's Snorlax, Pikachu and Venusaur before his Blastoise beat Nidoking.

'Go Tyranitar! Use Thunder,' Giovanni ordered. A huge cloud covered Tyranitar and a massive bolt struck Blastoise.

'No!' Red said distressed, 'Go Charizard! Use Earthquake!' The whole room shook but Tyranitar implanted itself into the ground and received no damage. Tyranitar then used Rock Slide and knocked out Charizard. Red had lost. Giovanni had gotten far stronger in the last five years. Giovanni just said, 'Not being able to measure your own strength marks that you are still but a child. Now away with you!'


	6. Bigger Plans

Chapter 6

Bigger Plans

The three executives had all been summoned to Giovanni's office. They were all being given assignments for the plans of Team Rocket, ones that would ensure their return to the Kanto and Johto regions.

'Ariana,' Giovanni addressed her first, 'I want you to oversee the mission in Rustboro City.'

'What's in Rustboro City?' Ariana asked.

'The Devon Corporation,' Giovanni replied, 'Devon is very much like Silph Co. in many respects. I want you to infiltrate and find out their secrets about resurrecting fossils. One other thing and I'm very sorry about this.'

'About what?' Ariana asked. She didn't see any reason as to why Giovanni would say sorry.

'Jessie, James and Meowth are going on that mission,' Giovanni said with a look of sympathy. Ariana look annoyed about that but didn't say anything. Giovanni continued, 'It won't be as bad if this mission fails because Petrel is going on a far more important mission. I need those three on your mission because I can't afford to have them ruin Petrel's assignment.' Ariana left the room in compliance. Giovanni then turned his attention to Petrel, 'I'm giving you this assignment because of your abilities to disguise yourself.'

'What is it?' Petrel asked.

'I want you to steal the key to the secret garden behind Professor Birch's lab.'

'What's in that garden?' Petrel asked.

'Very rare Pokémon gather there, in particular the Hoenn region's starters, Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip. They are almost impossible to find elsewhere. When you're in I want you to catch them all. Butch and Cassidy are coming with you. If you can do this successfully than we will go back to Kanto and sell these rare Pokémon. We will take back the Celadon Game Corner and these will be our top prizes. I know you can do this.'

'Thank you sir,' Petrel said and then left. Then Giovanni sighed and tilted his chair back.

'Something wrong Giovanni?' Proton asked.

'We can't stay here much longer,' Giovanni started, 'that kid, Red, found us with his little band of trainers. I beat him in battle but they all know where our base is. On of the trainers with him is the current Hoenn Champion.'

'I have some more bad news,' Proton said, 'we failed at the Contest Hall because the bosses of Team Aqua and Team Magma defeated us. They struck up an alliance with two young girls that came in here. This used to be Team Aqua Headquarters. Archie would know this place really well.'

'That's not what I'm really worried about,' Giovanni said, 'what's really troubling me is that Archer was in that group. He's on their side now. He knows a lot about us. All of these factors have made me decide what your assignment will be. I need you to start rallying our followers and, depending on whether Petrel's mission succeeds or fails, either prepare to return to Kanto or find a new base in Hoenn.'

'I think we're ready to return to Kanto soon anyway. If Petrel's mission fails then it will only be a minor setback.' As Giovanni's Persian purred with pleasure, Giovanni stroked his pet while he and Proton took a drink little knowing of two people, disguised as Rocket grunts, on the other side of the wall.

'I hope Petrel succeeds,' the woman said.

'Are you insane?' the man said.

'Only so we can arrest them on the way back to Kanto,' the woman replied, 'I don't think we can really take much more time away.'

'If they succeed, it won't be long,' the man said, 'I'll tell Red to go to Rustboro City. He can stop their operations there while we wait until Giovanni leaves for Kanto.'

'Perhaps we can go with Petrel to Littleroot Town to oversee the mission.'

'We have to be really good at disguising ourselves?'

'We've been fooling them for a while now.'

'In that case, that sounds like a good idea.'

* * *

><p>In Rustboro City, a Noctowl flew out of the sky and Ariana dismounted. As she made her way to the Devon Corporation building she heard a voice saying, 'Stop right there!'<p> 


	7. The Devon Corporation

Chapter 7

The Devon Corporation

Red had gotten off his Pokégear and received word about Team Rocket's next plans. The whole group decided to make their way over to Rustboro City to head Team Rocket off and prevent their plans.

'Charizard!' 'Pidgeot!' 'Fearow!' 'Salamence!' 'Swellow!' 'Tropius!' 'Altaria!' The seven Flying-type Pokémon all came out of their Poké Balls and their trainers jumped on them and they flew across the Hoenn region from Lilycove City to Rustboro City. Team Rocket was planning to steal some very valuable technology that would allow them to easily acquire fossil Pokémon.

The first thing they did when they arrived was go to the Rustboro Gym. Marcus had asked Roxanne, the gym leader to help them out. As they left the gym, Blue spotted something in the sky.

'Look up there!' Blue said, 'That could be Team Rocket.'

'That's not Team Rocket,' Roxanne said, 'That's a Pelipper.' The Pelipper landed and Brawly jumped off.

'Thanks Peeko,' he said, 'Take this back to Captain Briney.' Brawly gave some mail to Peeko and she took off.

'Peeko's been great since she evolved,' May said.

'Glad you made it Brawly,' said Roxanne.

'Good to see you Roxanne,' Brawly said, 'You too Blue. How's my latest winner?'

'What?' Red exploded.

'Take a look Red,' Blue said without looking at Red, 'I won a Knuckle Badge. That brings my total up to seventeen now.'

'I challenge both of you to a battle right now,' Red said quickly to Roxanne and Brawly.

'Now's not the time Red,' Roxanne told him.

'Look that's Ariana,' Red said as if his last conversation had never happened, 'She's a Team Rocket Executive.' The group saw her dismount from her Noctowl and they ran over towards her and hid in the bushes. Roxanne quickly jumped out of the bushes and said, 'Stop right there!' Ariana smiled and said, 'You're too late. I already have three agents inside. They're not the best but they are great at disguise.' The group quickly went into the building and when they got to the top floor they saw two men, one old man wearing a blue business suit and a younger man with messy silvery-blue hair. This was the president, Mr Stone and his son, Steven. Then there were two scientists with a Meowth. Ariana came in shortly after the group. The two scientists were very familiar to Red, Blue, Leaf and Brawly.

'Prepare for trouble!' the female said.

'Make it double!' the male followed up with.

'To protect the world from devastation!'

'To unite all peoples within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'

'To extend our reach to the stars above!'

'Jessie!' the female said as she tore off her lab coat revealing Team Rocket uniform. The male did the same by saying, 'James!'

'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth, That's right!' their Meowth said to finish off the motto.

'You twerps won't stop us this time,' Jessie said. 'Go Arbok. Go Wobbufett!'

'Go Weezing and Victreebel! No not me! Get the twerps!' James's Victreebel had bitten his head but James managed to get it to fight.

'Vileplume, Noctowl, Murkrow! Go!' Ariana said.

'Espeon!' Red said as Blue said, 'Arcanine!' and Leaf said, 'Cloyster.'

'Go Delcatty,' May said as Brendan said, 'Come on Magcargo,' and Wally said, 'Go Gardevoir!'

'I choose you, Sceptile!' Marcus said as Roxanne said, 'Go Nosepass!' and Brawly said, 'I choose Hariyama!'

'Jessie, James, Meowth,' Ariana said, 'Grab the machine!' Jessie, James and Meowth made their way towards the safe containing the machine but Steven got in the way and said, 'Not so fast!' as he dropped a Poké Ball.

'It's a Metagross!' Meowth said shaking with fear.

'Meowth, use Fury Swipes,' James said with as much fear as Meowth. Meowth walked up to Metagross but Steven just said, 'Meteor Mash,' with a smile on his face. Meowth ran away faster than was possible to hide behind Jessie who said, 'Don't be such a coward Meowth. What is it James?' James was shaking with fear as he pointed at Metagross. Metagross had been charging up to use Hyper Beam that let loose on the trio. At the same time Red's Espeon used Psychic on Weezing, Blue's Arcanine used Extremespeed on Arbok, Marcus's Sceptile used Solarbeam on Wobbufett and Brawly's Hariyama used Mega Punch on Victreebel. Jessie, James, Meowth and all their Pokémon went through the roof and shouted, 'Team Rocket's blasting off again!'

'Magcargo! Use Flamethrower!' Brendan called. Ariana's Vileplume was knocked out. She tried to get Brendan back with her Murkrow but she head Leaf saying, 'Cloyster! Blizzard!' Murkrow fainted and not long after Roxanne called, 'Nosepass use Rock Slide!' This was the end of Noctowl. Ariana ran out of the bulding and went to find a phone to call Giovanni.

'What is it?' Giovanni's voice was altered as he spoke over the phone. His face was also hidden in the shadows with only his mouth and chin visible.

'We failed,' Ariana said, 'Someone told that group of kids what we were doing.'

'Are you serious?' Giovanni asked. Although his voice was altered it was clear he was angry.

'Jessie, James and Meowth got in first disguised but they stopped me before I came in. They also had three gym leaders with them. Counting Blue.'

'What happened to those three?'

'The president's son sent them blasting off.'

'We can still go back to Kanto soon,' Giovanni said. 'I am confident that Petrel will succeed in his mission. I have sent Proton into the northwest part of Hoenn in search of a temporary base. Right now he is in control of Lavaridge Town. I know that Team Magma used to have a hideout near there. Anyway I want you to come back to Lilycove City now.'

'Yes sir.' Ariana got on her Noctowl and flew off. She didn't know that the group had been listening to her conversation.

'Thanks for helping out, Steven,' May said, 'Team Rocket would have stolen the machine for sure.'

'Just doing what I need to do,' Steven replied.

'But they're in Lavaridge Town,' Brendan said, 'I'm going there–'

'When we're all ready,' Marcus said he then turned to Red, Blue and Leaf and said, 'Don't worry about it. I don't think I told you but I'm part of the Elite Four.'

'What type do you train?' Red asked.

'Grass-types,' Marcus replied, 'Here's my team. Sceptile, Tropius, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Exeggutor and Victreebel.'

'At least yours doesn't bite your head like James's,' Blue joked. Red's Pokégear suddenly rang. After a five-minute talk Red got off, 'We have four hours to spare. I want to battle Roxanne and then Brawly!'

'I want to battle Roxanne!' Blue quickly said.

'Alright,' Roxanne said, 'But we'll have a double battle. If you win we'll give both of you Stone Badges and we'll give a Knuckle Badge to Red.'

'And if you lose,' Brawly said, 'Then Blue has to give both of us Earth Badges.'

'Go Medicham!' Brawly called as Roxanne called, 'Go Sudowoodo!'

'Go Pidgeot! Blue called as Red called, 'Go Charizard!' Charizard used such a powerful Fire Blast that it took out both Medicham and Sudowoodo. Brawly then used Heracross and Roxanne used Nosepass. Blue swapped Pidgeot with Blastoise to beat Nosepass while Charizard beat Heracross.

'Omastar, Go!' Roxanne called, 'Waterfall!' This was bad for Charizard. 'Go Pikachu!' Red then called, 'Thunder!' This knocked out Omastar.

'Blastoise! Use Skull Bash on Hariyama!' Then Brawly used Blaziken as Roxanne used Golem. 'Blaziken. Thunderpunch on Blastoise!' Brawly ordered as Roxanne ordered, 'Golem. Earthquake!' Blaziken was faster than Blastoise this time and severely weakened Blastoise. Golem's Earthquake was very powerful so it beat Pikachu, finished off Blastoise and even knocked out Blaziken.

'Go Espeon! Psychic!' Red called. Blue then called, 'Go Exeggutor! Razor Leaf!' Roxanne's Golem was knocked out after that and Brawly's Machamp was knocked out before it even moved. Roxanne sent out Kabutops and Brawly sent out Primeape. Kabutops knocked out both Espeon and Exeggutor with X-Scissor.

'Go Alakazam!' Blue called, 'Use Confusion on Primeape!'

'Go Venusaur!' Red said, 'Use Vine Whip on Kabutops!' Kabutops was down but Primeape dodged the attack and used Shadow Punch on Alakazam. Roxanne sent out Aerodactyl and Blue sent out Rhydon.

'Venusaur, return,' Red called, 'Go Blastoise! Use Hydro Cannon on Aerodactyl!'

'Rhydon! Use Horn Drill on Primeape!' Both attacks hit and Red and Blue won the battle. It was just after the two boys had been given their badges that Red's Pokégear rang again. When he was finished he said, 'Let's all go to Lavaridge Town. We're going to steal some Team Rocket uniforms and then go to Littleroot Town where their boat is.'

'Charizard!' 'Pidgeot!' 'Fearow!' 'Salamence!' 'Swellow!' 'Tropius!' 'Altaria!' 'Aerodactyl! Brawly, hop on!' They all flew away from Rustboro City towards Lavaridge Town.


	8. The Break In

Chapter 8

The Break In

All the Pokémon arrived in Lavaridge Town. As soon as Brendan dismounted from his Salamence, Flannery, the town's gym leader, ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

'Team Rocket is controlling the town!' she cried.

'It's okay,' Brendan said, 'My new friend Red has some friends trying to stop them.'

'This is why he wanted to come here,' Marcus said quietly to Red and Blue, 'Flannery is the town's gym leader and Brendan's girlfriend.'

'If I'm right,' Red said, 'Team Rocket is in the Magma Hideout not far from here. Brendan, May, Wally, Marcus, Roxanne, Brawly and Flannery do any of you know where that is?'

'In Jagged Pass,' Flannery said still with her arm around Brendan and his around her.

'It's hard to get up there from here,' Wally said, 'but we can take the cable car on Route 112. It goes to the top of Mt. Chimney. We'll get down much more easily from there.'

'We have to sneak in and steal Team Rocket uniform,' Red then said, 'That won't be easy'

'Good thing I've called Maxie to get him to help,' May said, 'we should have asked Archie to stay in Lilycove.

'What are they doing right now?' Blue asked.

'From what we heard Ariana and Giovanni saying I've gathered that Giovanni is still in Lilycove City but he won't be for long. I think that us discovering the base with Archer may have been bad for him.' Red replied 'When we've done we're going to Littleroot Town and we will stow aboard Team Rocket's boat. They're trying to pull off a mission that will ensure that they can return to Kanto.'

'What's the mission?' Leaf asked.

'They're breaking into the secret garden behind Professor Birch's lab,' Red said.

'They're breaking into my dad's lab,' Brendan said with enough shock to tear him apart from Flannery. 'We have to stop them!'

'No,' Red said taking into account the look on Brendan's face, 'We have to let them succeed. The people I've been talking with are disguised as Rocket Grunts right now. They want to catch them out as soon as Giovanni's back in Kanto and they want to arrest Giovanni with them. The plan will be that only grunts remain in Hoenn for the time being. But they're easy to beat. They want all three executives to re-familiarise themselves with Kanto before sending one back.' After Red finished talking, a Crobat appeared from the clouds and it landed as Maxie dismounted.

'We need to sneak into the old hideout?' Maxie said, 'You chose the right person for the job May.' The group all made their way towards the cable car on Route 112 and went up to Mt. Chimney meeting with Archer and Archie.

'Good to see you Archer,' Red said he turned to Archie and said, 'I don't think we've met, I'm Red.'

'I'm Archie,' he said, 'I used to be the boss of Team Aqua.'

'And I used to be the boss of Team Magma,' Maxie said, 'We used to be arch-enemies but we made up when we saw the damage Kyogre and Groudon caused.'

'We tried to control them but we failed,' Archie said, 'I wanted Kyogre's flood powers to expand the sea.'

'I wanted Groudon's drought powers to dry up the sea and expand the landmass,' Maxie said.

'Controlling legendary Pokémon is a bad idea,' Archer said, 'they're just too powerful. Gold said to me that he had an encounter with Celebi. It took him back in time three years. He landed on Route 22 just after Red beat Giovanni in Viridian City. Giovanni abandoned his own son, Silver, there. Celebi then took him to Tohjo Falls at the same point in time that we took over the radio tower in Goldenrod City. Gold beat Giovanni and at the same point in time Gold, at a different point in his own time stream, defeated us in Goldenrod City. I vowed to disband what was left of Team Rocket. My fellow executives just didn't understand.'

'What did Team Rocket do in Johto two years ago?' Red asked. 'I had been training on top of Mt. Silver for a year and a half by then. I had no idea what was happening.'

'First we did some petty acts like cutting off Slowpoke's tails and selling them for a high price in Azalea Town,' Archer started.

'That's barbaric,' Flannery said. 'You should be ashamed.'

'Do you think I'm proud of once being part of Team Rocket? Anyway that was Proton's idea,' Archer said, 'I was only interested in contacting Giovanni. We were lying low for a while after that. Except one grunt tried to take over the Kimono Girls' Dance Theatre in Ecruteak City. The next scheme we did was to try and evolve all the Magikarp in the Lake of Rage using radio waves. We only evolved some of them and one of the Gyarados even retained its red colouring it had as a Magikarp. Then we took over the Johto Radio Tower. We tried to contact Giovanni but Gold stopped us. I'm glad he did because he made me see reason. When I met up with Gold again he said he ran into one more grunt in Cerulean City. This grunt stole a machine part from the power plant and hid it in the Cerulean Gym. Apparently this grunt had no idea that we had disbanded.'

'We're here,' Wally said, 'the entrance just opened.'

'That's because I still have the Magma Emblem,' May said.

'Go very quietly,' Maxie said, 'I know a shortcut to the storage room.'

'They'll have a lot of spare uniforms,' Archer said.

'Talk quietly,' Archie said. They snuck around without being seen. They got to the storage room and found some spare uniforms.

'How will we hide our bags and clothes?' Leaf asked.

'Go Charizard,' Red whispered, 'Hold my bag. Now return.' Charizard went back into its Poké Ball and Red's bag went in as well. Everyone else did this until everyone's bags were hidden in Poké Balls.

'Wear your clothes underneath,' Red said. 'When we reveal ourselves we have to tear off these uniforms.' The group all left the hideout together although they didn't need to sneak out as they were disguised. Proton walked past them at one point and Archer bowed his head down really low so Proton wouldn't see him. When they left the cave they flew to Littleroot Town.

'I really hoped I would never wear this again,' Archer said.

'It won't be for long,' Red said, 'Once my friends reveal themselves so can we.' They flew across the skies with only the sound of the wind until Roxanne yelled, 'Flannery! Stop snuggling up to Brendan. Team Rocket Grunts do not show any signs of affection.' Brawly laughed so loudly that Brendan yelled, 'Shut up Brawly!'

'Sorry,' Brawly replied, 'I nearly fell of Aerodactyl.'

'Land here,' Red said, 'if they see my Charizard they'll know we're imposters.' They landed and then they walked towards the docks outside Littleroot Town. Brendan and Flannery were gazing up at the building on the hill. Red stood next to them and said, 'Don't stand so close together.'

'That's my dad's lab,' Brendan said, 'Right now it could be getting broken into.'

'You're dad will get all the Pokémon back,' Red told him, 'I promise.' They all walked in double file towards the boat and boarded.


	9. The Secret Garden

Chapter 9

The Secret Garden

Professor Birch walked across the fields near his lab to see four members of Team Rocket standing nearby.

'Team Rocket,' he yelled. 'Get away from my lab.'

'Prepare for trouble,' Cassidy announced.

'Make it double,' Butch followed up with.

'Stop with the motto,' Professor Birch said, 'It's really me, Petrel.'

The male grunt watching said, 'Cassidy, Buzz–'

'It's Butch, not Buzz!' Butch yelled.

'Sorry,' the grunt said, 'But if you use the motto you will blow our cover.'

'He's right,' Petrel said and before Butch tried to correct him he continued, 'and if we call you the wrong name don't correct us because that might also blow our cover. Got that Cassidy?'

'Yes.'

'You too Bill?' Petrel quickly raised a finger when he realised the got Butch's name wrong. Butch just nodded and then whispered to Cassidy, 'But it's Butch,' as Petrel walked off. They all put on lab coats in order to look like scientists and maintain a good disguise.

'Petrel sir,' Cassidy said, 'I like your disguise but what if the real Professor Birch sees you?'

'Dress up as the twerp called Brendan,' the female grunt behind said, 'He's Birch's son.' As Petrel was quickly changing his appearance the male grunt's Pokégear beeped.

'What is it?' the female grunt asked.

'It's from Red,' the male replied. 'He's on the ship.'

'How do I look?' Petrel said after he finally finished.

'Like a little twerp,' Cassidy said. They kept walking towards the garden. They heard the occasional, 'Hey Brendan,' but they didn't see or hear Professor Birch and with this they finally arrived at he garden. They got a net and started scooping up twenty Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip at a time and even found some of their evolved forms, Grovyle, Combusken, Marshtomp, Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert.

'What do you think you're doing Brendan?' Professor Birch's voice came from the top of the hill.

'Say it now,' Petrel said to Butch and Cassidy.

'Prepare for trouble!' Cassidy announced.

'Make it double!' Butch said.

'To infect the world with devastation!'

'To blight all peoples in every nation!'

'To denounce the goodness of truth and love!'

'To extend our wrath to the stars above!'

'Cassidy,' she pulled off her coat as Butch pulled off his saying, 'and Butch of course!'

'Team Rocket circling the earth all day and night!'

'Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!'

'That's right!' Petrel said he then tore off his disguise, 'I'm Petrel, Executive of Team Rocket. You've already lost Birch. We have what we need. Goodbye.' The five of them ran away towards the big black ship waiting for them. As they were running the female grunt said, 'Will we have a motto?' The male grunt said that it would be better than Butch and Cassidy's.

'Did it work?' Proton asked them as they boarded.

'It did,' Petrel replied. 'The boss will be happy with these. Once we have the Celadon Game Corner back we can sell these and get rich.' A helicopter came out of the sky and landed right on the deck of the ship. Giovanni walked out with his Persian followed by Ariana, Jessie, James and Meowth. The male grunt saw Red and Blue on the boat and went over to them.

'Good disguise,' he whispered, 'We can't use any names here. It will ruin our cover.'

'What happens next?' Red asked.

'You will blow your cover,' the grunt said, 'Then we will catch you and reveal ourselves.'

'When will this happen?' asked Blue.

'When we're very close to Kanto,' the grunt replied, 'I've called some people who will send out boats making it impossible for this ship to go back to Hoenn.' The boat started to set sail away from Hoenn and leaving behind many Team Rocket grunts but Giovanni and all the executives were on the ship going to Kanto.


	10. The Grunt's True Face

Chapter 10

The Grunt's True Face

The Hoenn region grew smaller by the second. It was only two days ago that Red, Blue and Leaf had arrived in Hoenn to travel and catch new Pokémon. So far none of them had caught any new Pokémon and Red and Blue had only earned two badges. Red looked over the deck of the ship as he saw Hoenn disappear from view.

'Look what we have here!' Proton yelled. The group all ran up on the top deck and saw Archer without his hat surrounded by grunts and Proton.

'You'll be finished!' Archer yelled. Proton punched him to the ground and the crowd stepped apart to reveal Giovanni.

'Very brave of you to come back Archer,' he said calmly, 'but you have to understand. We will never be finished. Take him away.'

At the back of the crowd the male grunt whispered to Red, 'Change of plan. As soon as we see Cinnabar Island we'll all reveal ourselves.' Proton escorted Archer to the holding cells at the bottom of the ship as they sailed onwards to Kanto.

After dusk Red looked out to the horizon again. He could see a smoking mountain in the distance. That was Cinnabar Island. As soon as dawn broke they would all stop this act and reveal themselves. It wouldn't be long now.

Down in the holding cell Archer sat surrounded by very sad looking Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip.

'Why are you here?' Proton asked.

'To stop Team Rocket before you reach Kanto,' Archer replied.

'Who's with you?' Proton asked again.

'I'm on my own,' Archer said, 'I know your plan.'

'Enlighten me,' Proton said.

'Giovanni and the executives go back to Kanto while you leave grunts behind.'

'What's your plan?'

'Have help arrive, defeat Giovanni and the executives, arrest you and defeat the grunts in Hoenn.'

'You said all the executives are coming back to Kanto?'

'That's right.'

'Have you seen Petrel anywhere?'

'I haven't but someone else must have.'

'Nobody else has. He stayed in Hoenn.'

'What?'

'We had a feeling someone may have been spying so we decided to lie about the plans. The only ones who knew Petrel was staying were myself, Petrel, Ariana and Giovanni.'

Back up on the deck dawn had broken. The sun had risen and all the grunts were back on deck. Proton had brought Archer out again to listen to what other Team Rocket members had to say.

'You're in a lot of trouble now old friend,' Ariana said.

'Trouble?' a female voice said, 'Prepare for trouble.' It was the female grunt. Her partner then said, 'Make it double.'

'To rid the world of devastation!' the female said.

'To protect the people in every nation!' the male said.

'To embrace the goodness of truth and love!'

'To extend our views to the stars above!'

'Clair!' the female took off her Team Rocket uniform and then the male took off his saying his name, 'Lance!'

'The Pokémon League! Protecting people and doing what's right!' Clair announced.

'Surrender now because you really don't want to fight!' Lance said.

'That's right,' the rest of the group said. They all took off their uniforms and said their names, 'Maxie!' 'Archie!' 'May!' 'Marcus!' 'Wally!' 'Brawly!' 'Roxanne!' 'Flannery!' 'Brendan!' 'Leaf!' 'Blue!' 'And Red!'

'What are you all doing here?' Giovanni demanded.

'You stole our motto!' James cried.

'We came up with that?' Meowth said.

'I'm gonna sue you for copyright!' Jessie said angrily.

'Actually I'm going to sue them for copyright,' Cassidy said, 'Then I'll sue you too Jessie!'

'Cassidy!' Jessie said.

'We came up with that first,' Butch said.

'Botch!' James said.

'The name is Butch!' Butch said angrily.

'Enough of this!' Giovanni said, 'Where did you get the uniforms from?'

'We stole them from your new hideout,' Red said.

'How did you get in?' Giovanni asked.

'I have the key in my bag,' May replied.

'How did you not get noticed?' Giovanni asked bewildered.

'That used to be Team Magma's hideout,' Maxie said. 'I know all the secret passages through there and I found the storage area.'

'Who are you?' Giovanni asked Maxie.

'My name is Maxie,' he replied, 'I was the boss of Team Magma. The key that May mentioned is the Magma Emblem that opens the door when it is nearby.'

'So what will you do?' Giovanni asked. He then sent all of his Pokémon out of their Poké Balls but he was surrounded. Five helicopters appeared over the boat and all the Kanto Gym Leaders and Elite Four surrounded them.

'Red!' a female voice called out.

'Misty!' Red called back, 'I've missed you.' They ran up to each other and embraced tightly.

'Not now you guys,' the Pewter City gym leader, Brock, said, 'you can play lovey-dovey later.' They stopped hugging but Misty whispered to him, 'Good thing Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny isn't here.'

'Finish them Onix!' Brock said.

'You too Starmie!' Misty said.

'Go Raichu!' Lt. Surge, Vermilion City's gym leader, said.

'Vileplume, Petal Dance!' called Erika, Celadon City's gym leader.

'Ariados!' said Janine, Fuchsia City's gym leader, 'I choose you!'

'Use Confusion Alakazam!' Sabrina, Saffron City's gym leader, announced.

'Magmar! Go!' said Blaine, Cinnabar Island's gym leader, even though his gym was in the Seafoam Islands. The rest of the group called on their own Pokémon. Red used Charizard, Blue used Blastoise, Leaf used Venusaur, May used Blaziken, Brendan used Swampert, Marcus used Sceptile, Wally used Gardevoir, Brawly used Hariyama, Roxanne used Nosepass, Flannery used Toarkoal, Clair used Kingdra and Lance used Dragonite.

'Zard zard!' Charizard roared.

'What is it pal?' Red asked.

'Charizard!' Charizard roared pointing at the helicopter taking off.

'We're going after that, Charizard!' Red said.

'Wait!' Misty cried. 'Don't leave me again. You could get hurt!'

'I won't leave you,' Red said with determination. 'Hop on!' Misty jumped on Charizard and they flew after Giovanni's helicopter. When they caught up Red said, 'Go Espeon!' as Misty said, 'Go Cloyster!' Espeon used Psychic to slow down the propeller while Cloyster froze it.

'Go Pikachu!' Red announced, 'Thunder!'

'Piiiii kaaaa chuuuu!' Pikachu said as lightning bolts shot from its body at the helicopter. Giovanni's helicopter went flying into the distance out of view. When they landed back on the ship they were applauded. Suddenly a Skarmory appeared in the sky and it landed on the ship.

'Sorry I'm late,' Steven Stone said, 'What did I miss?'

* * *

><p>On Route 7, the road between Saffron City and Celadon City, Giovanni's helicopter crashed. It was wrecked but Giovanni himself wasn't hurt too badly.<p>

'Well, well,' a big, muscular man said, 'what have we here?'

'You know perfectly what this is Bruno,' Giovanni replied.

'I got a call from Lance earlier,' Bruno said. 'Am I right in assuming Team Rocket's back and you're still the boss?'

'That's right,' Giovanni said before quickly adding, 'old friend.'

'Giovanni you should get this straight,' Bruno said, 'we were never, and never will be, friends. You disgust me.'


	11. Back in Kanto

Chapter 11

Back in Kanto

Lance's voice came through the speaker on the Pokégear, 'Bruno, I have some bad but important news.'

'What is it?' Bruno asked. He had not seen or heard from Lance since he left for Hoenn three weeks ago.

'Team Rocket has returned,' Lance told him. 'They're much worse than they were last time. They surfaced in Hoenn and now they're back in Kanto. I need you to do something for me. Go to Route 7. Giovanni's helicopter will land there.'

'Where are you and how do you know this?'

'I'm in Vermilion City but the engine in Giovanni's helicopter was wrecked. It was sent flying off. Dragonite and I calculated by the wind speed and direction where and when he will crash.'

'When will he crash?'

'In twenty minutes, also go past Viridian City first.' Bruno left Indigo Plateau and after stopping in Viridian City he arrived in Celadon City. After walking out of the city he saw a black object in the sky spinning down towards the ground. It became clearer that this was the helicopter and he saw it smoking and there was evidence of electricity and the propellers were frozen solid. It crashed on its side with a huge sound. He figured that Lance was right when he saw the big red letter "R" painted on the side. The door opened and the stairs pointed in the air not having any use and Giovanni climbed out. Even though the helicopter was a wreck Giovanni himself wasn't hurt too badly.

'Well, well,' Bruno said, 'what have we here?'

'You know perfectly what this is Bruno,' Giovanni replied.

'I got a call from Lance earlier,' Bruno said. 'Am I right in assuming Team Rocket's back and you're still the boss?'

'That's right,' Giovanni said before quickly adding, 'old friend.'

'Giovanni you should get this straight,' Bruno said, 'we were never, and never will be, friends. You disgust me.'

'I disgust you?' Giovanni said. 'That's a little bit harsh.'

'Maybe not you personally,' Bruno said, 'but what you do makes me sick.' Giovanni's Persian jumped out and ran close to Giovanni. It wasn't hurt too badly itself.

'How did you know where I would crash?' Giovanni asked.

'Lance told me he calculated it. He told me to come right here but first stopping in Viridian City,' Bruno replied. 'What happened to your helicopter?'

'That kid, Red, had his Pikachu electrify it,' Giovanni replied, 'and his girlfriend, the Cerulean City gym leader, Misty, had her Cloyster freeze the propeller.' There was some rustling in the trees and a boy not much younger that Red with blood-red hair came out.

'Silver?' Giovanni said with disbelief.

'That's right dad,' Silver said.

'I had to go to Viridian City to collect Silver,' Bruno explained. 'He is the temporary gym leader while Blue is away.'

'Your time is up Silver, because Blue's back,' Giovanni said cruelly. 'Are you ready to join Team Rocket now?'

'I will never join Team Rocket,' Silver said, 'I hate them.'

'You're just like us,' Giovanni said. 'You stole a Pokémon from Professor Elm and another one from a Pokémaniac in Cianwood City.'

'That's all he's known with you as a father,' Bruno said. 'But he's changed. He's friends with them now, knowing Gold helped him with that.'

'Gold's so perfect,' Giovanni said sarcastically. 'Just like Red.'

'I have met and battled them both,' Bruno replied, 'they are fantastic trainers.'

'I've met them both as well,' Giovanni said, 'when I battled Red in Lilycove City the other day, he lost terribly. Also there is no way Silver could be friends with anyone.'

'That's not true dad,' Silver said, 'I asked Professor Elm if he wanted my Typhlosion back. He said it seemed so happy with me. Kirk in Cianwood City said the same when I tried giving him back Sneasel.'

'Pokémon are not meant to be friends,' Giovanni said, 'they are our profits.'

'That's what sickens me the most,' Lance's voice said, as his Dragonite appeared, the rest of the group's flying Pokémon landed as they dismounted and surrounded Giovanni.

'Bruno!' Brawly called out.

'Brawly!' Bruno called back. 'How are you old pal?' They ran up to each other and shook hands but Giovanni said to them, 'People shouldn't have friends. Only acquaintances and underlings.'

'When will you understand the meaning of friendship?' Red said, 'What about all that talk of bettering yourself and dedicating your life to training?'

'I had every intention of bettering myself. I meant being better and more powerful,' Giovanni said, 'I did dedicate my life to training. How else would I be more powerful?'

'But you lied,' Red said.

'I did not lie once,' Giovanni replied, 'I just simply kept the details. Now don't open your filthy mouth again.'

'Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!' Misty said offended. They were all surrounding Giovanni when the ladder from a helicopter fell down and Giovanni used it to escape.

'Where are you going?' Leaf asked.

'Get back here!' Blue said, 'Go Pidgeot!'

'Don't do that,' Clair said, 'Go Charizard. Put this on the helicopter. It's magnetic so it will be attracted to the helicopter from ten feet away. That way you can keep your distance.'

'Good idea Clair,' Roxanne said.

'How did they know he was here?' Brock asked.

'Someone must have overheard me talking to Bruno,' Lance said.

'I can't believe he got away!' Bruno said angrily.

'I hope you find him and put him in prison!' Silver said.

'Careful Silver,' Roxanne said, 'He is your father.'

'As far as I'm concerned,' Silver replied, 'I have no father.' Everyone was shocked by what Silver had just said.

'That is a very serious thing to say,' Flannery said, 'I'm sure he loves you deep down.'

'You're wrong,' replied Silver, 'He doesn't love anybody but himself and his power. He left my mother when I was born and then came back when I was old enough to become a trainer.'

'I'm sorry,' said Misty with tears in her eyes. Red pulled her into his arms as she wept on his shoulder.

'Don't be,' Silver told her. 'I'm better than him. I started just like him but Lance and Gold helped me realise that being like that was wrong.'

The group all went to the Celadon Police Station to inform the police about Team Rocket's return.

'Officer Jenny!' Brock announced. 'Will you marry me? We can live on the coast in a castle where you can be queen and I can be king and we will live happily ever after!'

'You're hopeless,' said Misty as she grabbed Brock's ear very tightly and dragged him away.

'Sorry about that Jenny,' Lance started, 'he's too young for you. I, on the other hand–' Clair slapped him and he quickly changed to saying, 'I mean Team Rocket's back and they may try to take back the Game Corner.'

'We'll do what we can,' Officer Jenny said. 'We'll start by closing the Game Corner temporarily.'

'Not good enough,' Steven said. 'You need constant security at the entrance.'

'Not just the entrance,' Bruno added. 'Protect all the staff as well.'

'We'll do that then,' Jenny said.

'Now that's sorted,' Lance said, 'I still have a dinner reservation for two at–' Clair slapped him again and at the same time Brock tried running back to Officer Jenny but Misty was still holding his ear tightly.

'We'll check Viridian City now,' Bruno said, 'That could be where Giovanni's landed.'

'Why Viridian City?' Roxanne asked.

'That is Giovanni's hometown,' Blue said. 'He used to be he gym leader there.'

'We should go to Pallet Town as well,' Archie said. 'If they broke into Professor Birch's lab to steal the Hoenn starters then they might break into Professor Oak's lab to steal the Kanto starters.'

'I'm going back to Johto now,' Silver announced. 'I'll gather help there before Team Rocket starts to get more powerful. I'll go to New Bark Town and see that Professor Elm's lab is protected as well.'

'That's what the Game Corner prizes will be,' Maxie said. 'Starters from other regions, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle in Johto and Hoenn, Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile in Kanto and Hoenn and Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip in Kanto and Johto.'

'We'll do what ever we can to stop them,' Silver said as he sat on his Crobat. 'Crobat, take me to New Bark Town.' Silver's Crobat flew away and the rest of them decided to split up.

'Roxanne, Brawly, Lance, Archie, Maxie, Steven, Clair, Lance and myself will go to Viridian City,' Bruno told them. 'Red, Blue, Leaf, May, Brendan, Wally, Marcus, Flannery, Brock and Misty, you all go to Pallet Town to protect Professor Oak's lab.'

'He doesn't just have the secret garden where he catches the starter Pokémon,' Clair started, 'remember he also has a massive ranch with nearly all the Kanto trainers' Pokémon. He might try and steal some of your own Pokémon.'

'Charizard we're going home,' Red said. Misty walked over to him and he said to her, 'We're in this together.' He kissed her forehead and they both jumped on Charizard and flew away.

'Pidgeot, to gramps's lab!' Blue said. 'Brock, Get on!'

'Fearow!' Leaf said.

'Swellow,' said May.

'Come on Flannery,' Brendan said, 'we can take our time.'

'Get Salamence,' she said. Salamence was taking off as Wally called from his Altaria, 'No you can't take your time!'

'Follow them Tropius,' Marcus said. The rest of the group watched them go before leaving for Viridian City themselves.


	12. The Oak Ranch

Chapter 12

The Oak Ranch

The group all landed in Pallet Town.

'Red!' a voice called out.

'Mom!' Red called back. Red's mother ran up to Red and squeezed him tightly.

'Why are you back soon?' she asked.

'It's a long story,' Red said. 'Team Rocket's back and they're in Kanto. We have to go and protect Professor Oak's lab.'

'Be safe then,' she said. 'But I have some very important news.'

'Can it wait?' Red asked.

'I'm afraid it can't,' his mother replied, 'Your father came back yesterday.' This was a shock to all the Kanto group but especially Red. His father was only an image to him. He never knew him too well.

'I want you and Misty to come when you're done in Oak's lab,' Red's mother said.

'Mrs Ketchum,' Misty said. 'We could be in there a very long time.'

'I'll send him over to help,' Mrs Ketchum said. She then walked back home and Red was standing still in one spot without even moving his eyes.

'Come on.' Misty's voice even sounded distant to him. 'Red.' She said again.

'Huh?' he said. Red looked around and saw the rest of the group walking over to Professor Oak's Lab. He still couldn't believe it, his father coming back. He didn't talk all the way. He didn't even look at Misty, which was a rare thing when they were together.

'Here it is,' Blue said. There was the familiar set of stairs that led all they way up to the Lab. They ran up and knocked on the door.

'Blue, Red, Leaf,' Professor Oak said. 'You're all back earlier than I thought. Brock, Misty, good to see you two again. New faces, what are all your names.'

'Gramps,' Blue started, 'Can we all come inside? We have a lot to talk about.'

'Come in,' Oak said.

'Firstly these are all friends we met in Hoenn,' Blue said, 'Brendan, May, Wally, Marcus and Flannery. The other thing is that Team Rocket's back and they're worse than ever. They were operating in Hoenn and they arrived in Kanto this morning. We came with them.'

'That is some very serious news,' Oak said sternly. 'Is that why you're here?'

'We're here because they broke into my dad's lab and we didn't want to see it happen to you,' Brendan said.

'Are you Professor Birch's son at all?' Oak asked.

'I am,' Brendan replied.

'I knew you were familiar from somewhere!' Professor Oak exclaimed. 'The truth is unlike Brendan's father I don't actually have a secret garden. My starters live in the Sevii Islands so I have assistants who catch them and send them here. My real concern is my ranch which has all of Red's, Blue's and Leaf's Pokémon.'

'Professor Birch doesn't keep all our Pokémon,' Marcus said. 'We send ours to the farm May's parents have outside Petalburg City.'

'Let's go,' Brock said. Everyone except Red got up and went out the back.

'You okay Red?' Oak asked.

'Yeah,' Red lied.

'It's about your father,' Oak just said seeing straight through Red's lie.

'I'm kinda nervous,' Red said. 'I haven't seen him in eighteen years. What if he doesn't think I'm good enough.'

'Of course you're good enough,' Oak said. 'You were the only trainer since him to be allowed to climb Mt. Silver.'

'Really?' Red seemed to relax after that. He followed the others outside and ran into Misty on the way. She said to him smiling, 'If you're not good enough for your dad you'll always be perfect for me.' She gave him a kiss and they went outside together. It was already too late.

'Prepare for trouble.'

'Make it double.'

'To protect the world from devastation!'

'To unite all peoples within our nation!'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love.'

'To extend our reach to the stars above.'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'

'Meowth, that's right!'

'Go Arbok!' Jessie called. The vicious looking serpentine Pokémon attacked. Red was about to call Espeon when a Steelix appeared at his side.

'Steelix!' Red said cheerfully. 'Good to see you, Use Earthquake!' Steelix lifted its metal tail and slammed it to the ground causing it to shake and make Arbok faint.

'Go Weezing!' James said, 'Weezing's levitation render's your Earthquake useless twerp.'

'Go Gardevoir!' Wally said. 'Confusion!' Gardevoir's eyes glowed and Weezing fainted. A Scyther suddenly zoomed past and flipped Meowth.

'Grab that Scyther!' Meowth ordered.

Jessie then ordered, 'Go Wobbufett!'

'Scyther! Take this!' Red said. Red threw a Metal Coat to his Scyther. Scyther caught it and suddenly started glowing white. Its shape changed and it was now red rather than green. It had evolved into Scizor.

'X-Scissor!' Red called. Scizor used its claws to cut at Wobbufett and make it faint.

'Go Victreebel!' James said. The first thing it did was bite down on his head.

'Go Magcargo!' Flannery said. 'Flame Wheel!' Victreebel dodged the attack and bit down on Leaf and Misty trapping them. Nobody saw this so they kept attacking.

'Steelix use Slam!' Red said. Steelix hit them all hard with its tail and sent them all flying with the usual, 'We're blasting off again.'

It was then they realised that Leaf and Misty were missing. They couldn't be found anywhere near the lab and then Marcus recalled seeing Victreebel jumping in Misty's and Leaf's direction. To make things worse they sent out all their Pokémon before they were taken.

'Go Pidgeot!' Blue said. 'Find Team Rocket!'

'Snorlax, Espeon,' Red started, 'I want you two to stay here for a while. Steelix, Scizor you're both coming with me.'

* * *

><p>Team Rocket were still screaming until they landed. They landed somewhere near Viridian City. They quickly found a phone and made a call.<p>

'What is it?' Giovanni's voice was altered as he spoke. His face was hidden just in case he was being spied on.

'Sir, we failed,' Jessie said sadly.

'You fools had better have a very good excuse for me this time,' Giovanni said angrily.

'It was that twerp Red,' James said.

'And his band of twerpy friends,' Meowth said.

'I could beat Red easily in battle,' Giovanni roared.

'But sir you are the boss,' James said.

'Perhaps I could send in Butch and Cassidy instead,' Giovanni said. 'They didn't fail in Birch's lab.'

'Don't send those arrogant rats in!' Jessie quickly said. 'We're much better than them.'

'Well you had better prove that to me because I really don't see it,' Giovanni said. 'Ariana is coming to collect you three now.' Giovanni's Persian purred as Giovanni stroked it gently. He then hung up the phone.

'I hate that Persian,' Meowth said sadly.

When they were on the helicopter James tried recalling his Victreebel. But he couldn't. He had a look and when Victreebel bit on his head he saw Leaf and Misty. He jumped out and said with glee, 'Look Jess. We caught ourselves some twerpettes.'

'Of all the people I could be trapped with,' Leaf said angrily.

'Red will save us,' Misty said.

'He'll save you,' Leaf said.

'Shut up twerps!' Meowth ordered. 'The boss will be so happy!'


	13. The Rescue and Revelation

Chapter 13

The Rescue and Revelation

Red's Charizard and Blue's Pidgeot were flying high over Kanto. They were looking for Team Rocket's headquarters but they had no success.

'Do you see that?' Red asked. He spotted what looked like a giant Meowth.

'Is that Team Rocket's balloon?' Blue asked.

'I think so,' Red replied. 'Charizard go down.' Charizard started to descend and Pidgeot followed. Not far from where they landed they could see the Viridian Gym, Blue's gym, formerly Giovanni's gym. Team Rocket had been here before. They came across a patch of much softer sand than the sand that surrounded it.

'Steelix,' Red said, 'dig down on this spot.' They followed after and kept burrowing down until they found a door. They opened it and saw some corridors.

'We'll split up,' Blue said, 'I'll go this way and you go that way.' They walked in different directions and then Red saw some grunts walking down the way. He even saw Proton looking out for any intruders but he managed to stay away.

After a long time searching heard someone whimpering. He walked closer and saw a girl with fiery red hair sitting face down in a corner facing the wall.

'Charizard use Ember,' he whispered. He then creeped in and got closer and saw that this girl was Misty, 'Misty'

'Red!' Misty exclaimed. Her sadness turned to joy even though her face was still tear stained. They embraced each other and then started walking out.

'We'll go and find Blue,' Red said. 'Do you know where they were holding Leaf?'

'No,' Misty said. They kept walking and then found some people they didn't wan to see.

'Prepare for trouble!'

'Make it double!'

'To infect the world with devastation!'

'To blight all peoples in every nation!'

'Cassidy, Buford,' Red started. 'I don't have time to hear your motto.' Red pulled out an escape rope and he and Misty were gone in a flash. Butch was just left saying, 'It's Butch not Buford.'

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Blue was quietly creeping the corridors not being seen by any Rockets but then he got a call on his Pokégear.<p>

'This had better be quick,' Blue whispered.

'We were seen,' Red said. 'I found Misty and got her out but we got caught by Butch and Cassidy so we had to use an escape rope to get out.'

'Are you coming back?' Blue asked.

'We can't,' Red replied. 'I can ask Brendan to come and help out but right now you're on your own.'

'I'm not far from the holding cells from what I can see,' Blue said.

'Good luck,' Red replied.

'Smell ya later,' Blue joked. He kept walking and nearly got caught by Jessie, James and Meowth. He even walked past the door to Giovanni's office. He considered himself to be very lucky that he didn't get caught once until he saw some bars and Leaf was sitting behind them.

'Blue!' Leaf said.

'Leaf,' Blue said. 'Alakazam use Psychic to bend those bars!' Leaf ran out and they grabbed onto Alakazam and teleported away.

They landed near the Viridian River and sat down. There was nobody else nearby.

'I know you were expecting Red,' Blue said.

'I like him,' Leaf said sadly. 'A lot.'

'I know,' Blue said. 'I see how you look at him and how you act towards Misty.'

'That little b-'

'He likes you,' Blue said. 'Just as a friend.'

'I'll never have him,' Leaf said. 'He'll never like me that way.'

'You should give up on him,' Blue said, 'and settle for someone who does like you.'

'Who?' Leaf asked. The next thing she knew Blue was kissing her and this answered her questions.

'You?' Leaf said. The two of them started laughing and she asked, 'For how long?'

'A long time,' Blue said. 'Let's go back to Pallet Town.' The two of them mounted Blue's Pidgeot together and they flew back to Pallet Town as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

><p>In the Team Rocket Headquarters Butch and Cassidy were in Giovanni's office.<p>

'Red knows where we are,' Butch said.

'I'm sorry we failed,' Cassidy said sadly.

'Cassidy you mustn't blame yourself for Red finding us,' Giovanni started.

'He rescued his little girlfriend as well,' Butch said. 'We found him and we let him escape.'

'How did you let him escape Butch?' Giovanni asked.

'He used an escape rope,' Cassidy said.

'You didn't let him escape then,' Giovanni said. 'You had no control over him using a coward's escape.'

'Sir,' a voice said behind an opening door revealing James.

'Get out,' Giovanni said tersely.

'But sir,' Jessie said. 'It's important.'

'What is it?' Giovanni sighed.

'The twerpette, Leaf, escaped,' Meowth said.

'Did it happen under your watch?' Giovanni asked angrily.

'No we just walked past her cell and it was empty and the bars had been bent,' Jessie said.

'You're very lucky,' Giovanni said. 'Now all three of you get out.'

'I don't know how you're still part of Team Rocket Jessie,' Cassidy remarked.

'Same for you Jack,' Butch added.

'I've been here longer than you Cassidy,' Jessie yelled.

'It's James not Jack,' James said back.

'Now you know how I feel,' Butch said.

'Jessie, James, Meowth,' Giovanni said, 'Get out of my office.' It was at this moment that Giovanni's Persian purred and Giovanni stroked it. Meowth leaped at Persian with its claws out and suddenly landed head first into Giovanni's Rhydon.

'Get out,' Giovanni was fuming with rage. The three of them left quickly.

'You two can leave as well,' he said to Butch and Cassidy. When they left he turned off all the lights except for one that shone onto his mouth. The than called a number on his videophone and was talking to Petrel. He activated the machine that altered his voice so Petrel would here his voice being distorted.

'Boss,' Petrel said. 'Good news?'

'Not so much Petrel,' Giovanni replied. 'It's an emergency. I need you back in Kanto.'

'Who's gonna be in charge of Hoenn?' Petrel asked.

'I'm sending the Elite trio, Ken, Al and Harry to be in charge of Team Rocket in Hoenn,' Giovanni said. 'We have been discovered so I want to start my next plan earlier than intended.'

'What is it?' Petrel asked.

'I can't say it over the phone,' Giovanni said. 'Someone could be listening. It will involve you, Proton and Ariana. I still wish that Archer was one of us.'

'Wishful thinking,' Petrel said.

'I need to accelerate my plans so I'm sending over a boat to collect you and bring you to Kanto by tomorrow morning,' Giovanni said. 'Are you in Lavaridge Town or Lilycove City?'

'Lilycove City,' Petrel replied.

'Stay there,' Giovanni told him. 'You need to return as soon as possible. Once you are back my plans can be out into action.'

* * *

><p>In the dead of night a boat was speeding away from Kanto as fast as possible. It arrived in the Rocket Hideout in Lilycove City within two hours. Three Team Rocket agents disembarked. They wore the standard grunt's uniform with a red scarf tied around each of their necks. One had short black hair. This was Ken. The next had short blonde hair. This was Al. The last one had a blonde mullet. This was Harry.<p>

'Good to see you three,' Petrel said.

'How have things been since we left?' Harry asked.

'Fairly quiet,' Petrel said. 'But we did have an intruder but most of my men sent him away.'

'Who was it?' Ken asked.

'The Petalburg City gym leader,' replied Petrel. 'Norman his name was.'

'Why did the boss send us here?' Al asked. 'And why does he want you in Kanto?'

'Even I don't know that Al,' Petrel said. 'He didn't want to tell me over the phone. Somebody could have been listening in.'

'Petrel sir!' a voice called out. The driver stepped out of the cockpit and walked onto the deck of the boat. 'I got a message from Giovanni. He wants you back in Kanto by three o'clock.'

'We should go now then,' Petrel called back. 'Good luck you three. I will see you some time soon.'

'Thanks Petrel,' Harry said.

'Good luck to you too,' Ken said.

'Let us know what the mission is,' Al said.

'You'll find out once we've succeeded,' Petrel said with a smile. He walked onto the boat as it backed out of the dock and sped from Hoenn back to Kanto.'

* * *

><p>Giovanni had finally reached his destination, alone. He didn't even have Persian by his side. He was quite confident that his mission would succeed and when he did the glory that would follow would be tremendous. It would not be long now.<p>

* * *

><p>When I had Red call Butch "Buford" that was a <em>Back to the Future<em> reference because earlier someone had called him "Biff". You may see "Griff" later on.


	14. Red's Father

Chapter 14

Red's Father

In Pallet Town, Charizard descended from the skies and landed in Professor Oak's ranch.

'Red! Misty!' Brock called out. 'Are you okay? You've been gone for nearly fourteen hours.'

'We're fine,' Red replied. 'Did Team Rocket come back here?'

'No they didn't,' Brock replied. 'Come inside.' Red and Misty followed Brock inside and saw the whole group in there. The people who were searching Viridian City had all come back except for Lance and Bruno.

'Sit down you three,' Professor Oak said to Red, Misty and Brock.

'Did you find anything in Viridian City?' Marcus asked.

'Nothing,' Roxanne replied. 'If Nosepass couldn't find anything then there was nothing.'

'That's not true,' Brock said. 'If you had used a better Rock-type like Onix you would know for sure if there is anything.'

'Everyone knows that Nosepass is the best Rock-type,' Roxanne replied.

'Onix is the best,' Brock said.

'My Onix loses to Fire-types,' Roxanne said. 'My Nosepass can beat Water-types.'

'Here they go again,' Brawly said.

'They've been arguing about Rock-types since Roxanne got here,' Flannery said. The Roxanne and Brock started laughing and raving about Rock Pokémon.

'Well clearly Nosepass isn't perfect because their base was in Viridian City,' Misty said. 'Water-types are much better.'

'Fire-types!' Flannery said.

'Dragon-types,' Clair then said.

'Steel-types!' Steven said.

'Fighting-types are superior to everything,' Brawly said.

'Everyone knows that Grass-types are the best,' Marcus shrugged.

'All types,' Blue's voice came in. 'Enough of this.'

'Blue, Leaf,' Red said. 'You made it.' The shock then came when Red saw the two of them holding hands in the same way that he and Misty and Brendan and Flannery were.'

'Where are Lance and Bruno?' Leaf asked.

'They had to go back to Indigo Plateau,' Archer said. 'There's a new challenger.'

'What if there's a challenger in Ever Grande?' Wally suddenly asked. 'It'll take too long for Marcus and I to get back.'

'You'll find a way,' Maxie said. 'Besides if an Elite Four member is missing then they can call on a gym leader to fill in.'

'Also if the champion's missing then a previous champion can replace them,' Archie said.

'I'll go call my dad,' May said.

'I'll call Wallace,' Wally said.

'Use the phone in the lobby,' Oak said. The two of them walked out of the room to use the phone. The rest of them kept discussing Team Rocket and ways to stop them.

'I got a call from Silver earlier,' Clair said. 'He's bringing help to Pallet Town.'

'When?' Brendan asked.

'Right about now,' Silver replied. Next to him was a girl, clearly his girlfriend, about sixteen years old, called Lyra. Behind them was a boy, also sixteen, Gold and his girlfriend, the Goldenrod City gym leader, Whitney and a young man close to Brock's age. This was Falkner, the Violet City gym leader.

'Long time no see,' Archer said. 'How are you Gold?'

'Not too bad,' Gold replied. 'I'm glad I've finally had enough with Mt Silver.'

'I still don't understand how Team Rocket has returned,' Lyra said. 'I thought Gold finished them off in Goldenrod City and I was there when he defeated Giovanni.'

'It was enough to stop me,' Archer said. 'But not my former teammates and boss.'

'We'll help in any way we can,' Falkner said.

'That's nice of you,' Red said. 'I have to leave now.'

'Where?' Misty asked.

'Home,' Red replied. 'Mom wants you to come. I can't put this off any longer.'

'What's at home?' Whitney asked.

'My dad is,' Red replied. 'I don't want any of you coming. Only Misty.' Red and Misty left the lab, passing May and Wally on the way, and walked towards Red's house.

There it was. A nice small house set into the surrounding bushes. The only other building nearby was Blue's house then on the other side of the river was Leaf's house.

'Hi Red,' Blue's sister, Daisy, called out. She was sitting out the front with her Chansey. 'Hi Misty.'

'Hi Daisy,' they said to her. Then they went inside and saw Mrs. Ketchum sitting at the dinner table. Also sitting at the table was a man who resembled Red in almost every way. This must have been Red's father.

'Red,' Mrs Ketchum said, 'this is your father.'

'Dad,' Red said.

'You've sure grown,' Mr Ketchum said. 'You were only one when I left. How old are you now?'

'Nineteen,' Red replied.

'This is Red's girlfriend, Misty,' Mrs Ketchum said.

'Good to meet you,' Mr Ketchum said. 'I'm Ross. Delia just told me that you're into Water-types.'

'I'm not just into Water-types,' Misty said 'I'm the Cerulean City gym leader.' Ross was clearly amazed.

'Where were you all these years?' Red asked.

'I spent six years on Mt Silver becoming very powerful,' Ross replied. 'Then I travelled to Hoenn and became champion there. I was there for five years until a man named Steven Stone defeated me.'

'Steven's at Professor Oak's lab right now,' Red said. 'He hasn't been champion for five years.'

'Then I travelled to the Sinnoh region where I battled my way through there to the top. It took me a year before I challenged the Pokémon League. I became champion there as well. Two years later a woman called Cynthia took my place. Then I travelled to the Fiore region when I decided to try being a Pokémon ranger. That only lasted me a year then I decided to travel to the Unova region and I became champion there. That's where I've been for the last three years. Only a month ago I was defeated by a man called Alder and that's when I decided to come back home. I'm just a failure'

'No you're not dad,' Red said. 'Every champion is bound to be defeated eventually. You're the only man I've ever known to have been champion in four regions before.'

'Really?' Ross asked.

'Blue was champion before me here,' Red said. 'I beat him within that very day. When Professor Oak heard he was the champion he rushed over. By the time he arrived I had already beaten him.'

'That's great son,' Ross said.

'My two boys,' Delia said happily.

'We fall in love with the right family Mrs Ketchum,' Misty said.

'Stop calling me Mrs Ketchum,' said Delia. 'You're like family to us.'

'Really,' Misty was touched, 'Okay Delia.' The four of them were sitting, talking and laughing together forgetting all about Giovanni and Team Rocket when Red finally asked, 'Can we have a battle dad?'

'Of course we can,' Ross said. 'I've been waiting for you to ask. Just be warned I'm not going easy on you.'

'I don't go easy on anyone,' Red said.

It the back yard, which was large compared to the house, Ross and Red were ready for their battle. Delia was watching as Misty refereed.

'Let the battle begin!' Misty announced.

'Go Dragonite!' Ross announced.

'Go Blastoise!' Red called.

'That's what you started with?' Ross asked.

'No,' Red replied. 'Officer Jenny gave me this as a Squirtle in Viridian City. Blizzard!' Blastoise spun around in circles and caused a snowstorm to erupt from its body. Then Blastoise directed the ice to fly at Dragonite.

'Dragonite is unable to battle!' Misty said. 'The winner is Blastoise!'

'Go Electabuzz!' Ross called. 'Thunderpunch!' Electabuzz's hand was engulfed in electricity and it punched Blastoise right in the chest.

'Blastoise is down for the count!'

'Steelix use Earthquake!' Red called. As soon as the Poké Ball landed to reveal a giant metal serpent it slammed its tail to the ground causing and Earthquake powerful enough to finish Electabuzz. Or so he thought. Electabuzz was hanging on with its last remain of strength.

'Steelix, Body Slam!'

'Electabuzz, Fire Punch!' Electabuzz's fist was engulfed in flames as it punched Steelix but Steelix slammed its whole body onto Electabuzz.

'Both Steelix and Electabuzz are unable to battle.'

'Go Slowking!' Ross called.

'Go Scizor!' Red said. 'X-Scissor!' The big red metallic insect used both of its pincers to chop at Slowking.

'Slowking is unable to battle!'

'Go Pidgeot,' Ross said. 'Sky Attack!' Pidgeot became engulfed in a harsh but brilliant and blinding blue light. The next moment it attacked at Scizor with great force.

'Scizor is unable to battle!'

'Go Pikachu,' Red said.

'You still have a Pikachu?' Ross said.

'It refuses to evolve,' Red said. 'Volt Tackle!' Pikachu's whole body started to sizzle with electricity as it leaped, head first, at Pidgeot.

'Pidgeot is unable to battle. Pikachu wins!'

'I choose you Machamp!' Ross said. 'Earthquake!' Machamp stomped at the ground with such force that the resulting Earthquake was enough to finish Pikachu.

'Not that again,' Delia said.

'Pikachu is unable to battle,' Misty said wearily.

'Go Venusaur!' Red called. 'Use Psybeam!' Venusaur's eyes started to glow pink and a ray of light shot from them right at Machamp.

'Machamp is unable to battle!'

'That one must have been your starter,' Ross said.

'No this one was given to me by a woman called Melanie in Cerulean City as a Bulbasaur,' Red explained. 'I used it to beat Misty.'

'I know just the thing to take care of this,' Ross whispered to himself. 'I'll use my starter. Go Charizard! Use Flamethrower!' As soon as Charizard emerged from its Poké Ball it let loose a jet of fire from its mouth that burned Venusaur to crisp.

'Venusaur is unable to battle!'

'Go Charizard!' Red said. Another Charizard, a much younger one however, emerged and faced Ross's Charizard.

'Blast Burn!' They both called in unison. The flames erupting from both Charizard was frightening. When the flames and smoke cleared both Charizard were lying on the ground completely worn out. The battle between father and son had resulted in a draw.

'Well done son,' Ross said.

'You too dad,' Red replied.

'Red, Ross,' Professor Oak called. He had just arrived during the battle but neither Red nor Ross saw him due to the flames. 'I see you have your Charizard out.'

'That's right,' Red said.

'Do you remember that egg you gave me that your Charizard had,' Oak said. 'You gave it to me the day you left. It took thirteen years to hatch. When it finally did I gave the baby Charmander to Red. I had a lot of Charmander but I decided this one was best for Red.'

'That's amazing,' Misty said.

'I want Red and Misty to come back to the lab,' Oak said. 'I want all of us to be ready. I just found out that Team Rocket has a new plan ready.'

'Bye mom, bye dad,' Red said.

'Bye Delia, bye Ross,' Misty said.

'Bye kids,' Delia said.

'Mom!' Red said embarrassed. 'We're nineteen years old!'

'You'll always be my little boy,' Delia said.

'See ya later,' Ross said. Red, Misty and Professor Oak left the house together and walked back to the lab.

'It's good to have you back Ross,' Delia said.

'It's good to finally see you again dear,' Ross said.

* * *

><p>I chose to call Red's father "Ross" because it comes from "Rosso" which is Italian for red.<p> 


	15. The New Challenger

Chapter 15

The New Challenger

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> The battle scenes in this chapter may seem rushed but the battles themselves are meant to go very quickly. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a quiet morning atop Indigo Plateau. A man walked out of the Victory Road towards the Pokémon League building. This man wore a long black coat, buttoned all the way up to the neck, which was concealed by his upturned collar. He wore a black fedora with the brim pulled down to cover his face. Under that he wore black sunglasses in case people saw his eyes. The only part of his body visible to other people was his mouth and nose. He walked through the doors and up to the main gate.<p>

'Before you pass through this door you must show me that you have at least eight badges,' the security guard stated. The challenger pulled a case out of his pocket containing twenty-four badges.

'You may enter sir,' the guard said. The challenger walked into a dark corridor with only magenta neon lighting the way. He reached the end and came into a purple room with holographic projections bouncing around. There was a door at the other end but a man in an elaborate masquerade suit blocked it.

'Welcome challenger,' the man said. 'Allow me to introduce myself. I am Will, a master Psychic.' The challenger nodded and pulled out a Poké Ball.

'Go Slowbro!' Will said. The challenger dropped the Poké Ball and a Gengar came out.

'What the?' Will said shocked to see that this Gengar was wearing an earpiece. The challenger raised his head slightly to reveal a small microphone. Will saw the challengers lips moving, but didn't hear what he was saying. Suddenly Gengar started to create a ball of pure shadow it its hands.

'Shadow Ball,' Will said shocked. Gengar launched Shadow Ball directly at Slowbro. Gengar had won.

'Go Exeggutor!' Will said. But the challenger had secretly ordered Gengar to use Shadow Punch. Gengar's fist became shrouded in shadow and it punched Exeggutor and knocked it out cold.

'Go Jynx! Use Psychic!' Will ordered. Jynx's eyes were glowing pink but Gengar jumped aside and while it was being unseen by all but its trainer its fist became coated in fire. It used Fire Punch to take out Jynx. Will was beginning to panic. In the past he'd had trainers that would beat him but not ones who keep their identity a secret.

'Go Gardevoir!' Will said. Before he knew it Gardevoir fainted without even moving after Gengar had used Shadow Sneak.

'Xatu,' Will said sounding more fearful. The challenger's lips moved again and Gengar's body started to crackle with electricity. It then let out a Thunderbolt.

'Go Alakazam!' Will said. 'Use Psychic.' But it was too late. Gengar had already used another Shadow Ball.

'I don't believe it,' Will said. The challenger took out Gengar's Poké Ball and returned Gengar. Will opened the door the next room and asked, 'Who are you?' but his words were drowned out with the door slamming. There was another corridor like the first one but with deep purple neon instead. He walked into a room that resemble a forest. There was nobody blocking this door. He proceeded to walk towards it. Just as he reached the steps a man jumped out of the shadows and said, 'Halt! Not so fast challenger.' The challenger stepped back.

'I am Koga,' the man said. 'I live in the shadows. I am the master of all ninjas. Poison, sleep, confusion. They are my techniques. Go Ariados!' The challenger pulled out a Poké Ball containing Hypno. Just like Gengar it was wearing an earpiece. Its eyes started to glow and Ariados was thrown in the air and knocked out.

'Go Venomoth use Signal Beam!' Koga said. This caused the challenger to call back Hypno and send out Swampert. Koga was shocked to see that Swampert also had an earpiece. He then saw the challenger's lips moving as Swampert began to use Rock Slide. The rocks were too much for Venomoth.

'Go Nidoqueen!' Koga said. At that point Swampert opened its mouth and let out a powerful Hydro Pump. Koga quickly said, 'Nidoking, Giga Drain!' This was no use. Swampert let out another Hydro Pump.

'Go Crobat!' Koga said. 'Finish with Air Slash!' Swampert let out an Ice Beam right back at Crobat.

'Crobat, return.' Koga said. He was just as fearful as Will was, perhaps even more. He only had one Pokémon left. Even Gold didn't wear him down this easily. Who was this man? He had one thing to say, 'Go Muk!' As soon as he released Muk the whole room was shaking from Swampert's Earthquake. Muk was finished.

'I subjected you to everything I could muster,' Koga said, 'but my efforts failed.' He then jumped back into the shadows and the challenger walked through the door and was in a similar corridor. This one only being lit by blood-red neon. He then came out into a room that resembled a steel refinery.

'I heard there was another challenger,' Bruno's voice called. 'I was busy trying to stop Team Rocket but the job comes first. Go Onix!' The challenger then used Victreebel. Victreebel's earpiece was hidden inside its body unlike all of this trainer's other Pokémon. Bruno was shocked however when Victreebel just used Razor Leaf without being told to.

'Onix, return,' Bruno said, 'Go Hariyama!' The challenger recalled Victreebel and sent out Dodrio.

'Is that an earpiece?' Bruno asked. The challenger nodded and then Dodrio used Drill Peck on Hariyama.

'Go Hitmonchan!' Suddenly Dodrio was using Drill Peck on Hitmonchan.

'Go Hitmontop!' Again Dodrio was using Drill Peck.

'Go Hitmonlee!' Dodrio was using Drill Peck again.

'Hitmonlee, return,' Bruno said. 'I don't know who you are, but you are powerful. Go Machamp!' The challenger recalled Dodrio and sent out Hypno.

'Do they all have earpieces?' Bruno asked. The challenger just nodded his head. Bruno saw the challenger's mouth moving and saw the small microphone but Hypno was shooting rainbow coloured rays at Machamp.

'You only have one of us left to battle,' Bruno said as he opened the door. 'Go on and face your next challenge.' The challenger was in another dark corridor this one was lit only by silver neon. This corridor ended inside a small theatre. Standing on the stage was a young woman with silvery-blue hair.

'I am the final member of the Elite Four,' she said, 'my name is Karen. I am the top trainer at Dark-types. I choose Murkrow.' Swampert was out again. Karen saw the earpiece but tried not to focus on it. That was until Swampert used Ice Beam to defeat Murkrow. Both trainers recalled their Pokémon.

'Go Cacturne!' Karen said. The challenger then sent out Primeape. Primeape used Cross Chop and knocked out Cacturne.

'Cacturne, come back!' Karen said. 'Go Houndoom! Use Flamethrower!' Houndoom shot a Flamethrower at Primeape, this appeared to do damage as Primeape had taken the hit. The it used Revenge and took out Houndoom in one punch.

'Go Absol!' Primeape used Submission knocking out Absol and even mildly damaging itself.

'I choose Sneasel,' Karen said. But the challenger had ordered Primeape to use Low Kick again.

'Already,' Karen said feeling fearful. 'Who are you?' When there was no reply he took her last Poké Ball and tossed it saying, 'I choose you, Umbreon!' Primeape got up close to use Close Combat. The punches and kicks were too much for Umbreon. This challenger had won again.

'Go through here,' Karen said. 'The champion awaits you.' The challenger walked through the door and was in a much longer, gold corridor. When he finally reached the end it was a room filled with gold Dratini statues and red carpets. At the end was Lance.

'I'm amazed you beat the Elite Four but will you beat me?' Lance asked. 'I was off with Bruno fighting Team Rocket. I came back not expecting to battle with you. I guess I was wrong. Go Gyarados!' Lance's Gyarados wasn't like any Gyarados. It was a deep red. The challenger sent out Gengar.

'Why is it wearing an earpiece?' Lance asked. The next thing Gengar was using Thunderbolt on Gyarados.

'Come back,' Lance said to Gyarados. 'Go Aerodactyl.' The challenger then recalled Gengar to use Swampert. Swampert let out a powerful Ice Beam the finished Kingdra in one hit.

'I choose Altaria,' Lance said. But Swampert used Ice Beam again.

This man could be champion, thought Lance. He's very powerful.

'Go Charizard use Solar Beam!' Lance commanded. A Charizard was charging up Swampert used Surf submerging Charizard.

'Go Salamence!' Swampert used Ice Beam again. The battle had gone so quickly. Lance had one Pokémon left.

'Go Dragonite!' Swampert then used Blizzard freezing Dragonite and winning the battle.

'I don't believe it,' Lance said. 'I'm not angry. I'm honoured to see the rise of a new champion. Follow me.' The two men walked through the door that Lance seemed to be guarding. They were in a dark room. At the end was a computer.

'This is the Hall of Fame,' Lance said. 'Only people who have become champions can come in here. This is where their names go down in history. Could I please see your Pokémon you and the team that helped you will be recorded.' The challenger, now the champion, sent out his Pokémon, Swampert, Gengar, Hypno, Dodrio, Victreebel and Primeape.

'Very good,' Lance said as the challenger returned all his Pokémon. Lance continued as he turned back to the computer, 'I'll just need your name. Now that you're champion I think you don't need to keep your identity a secret anymore.'

'I think you're right,' the challenger said as he removed his hat and shades. Lance turned around very quickly at recognition of the voice. He was looking at Giovanni.

'You?' Lance was shocked.

'Unlike Red or Gold before me I will stay here,' Giovanni said, 'which means you are out of business. Also you can tell the Elite Four that they're all fired. I have some far better replacements for them.'

'I don't believe it,' Lance cried. 'The challenger that I could have refused on account of having other business is really you.'

'Now that I'm the champion,' Giovanni said, 'not only am I the most powerful trainer in the world but I also have control over Kanto and Johto. I thank you Lance. For being such an easy opponent.'

* * *

><p>This is the final chapter. With Giovanni in control how will the heroes make things right again. Find out in the second story,<em> Reign of the Rockets<em>, coming soon.


End file.
